


The Best Nurse

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: toddlercon, Extremely Underage, F/M, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yesterday, Mary, a twenty-something-year-old nurse working with newborn babies, saw something she couldn't even comprehend. A little baby boy with the biggest cock she's ever seen. Now, she's going to give in to her temptations.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	The Best Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my past story, Literal pedophile heaven.

“Alright” Samantha was changed out of her scrubs. “I’m heading out. You sure you want to stay overtime? I can stay a bit longer if you want.”

Mary shook her head with a smile. “No, I can handle this. Now go, you have a hot date!”

Sam sighed. “Well alright. See you later!” She left through the nursery doors, leaving Mary alone with all the little newborns. She waved as her coworker left before turning towards the cribs with a wicked smile.

“I have a hot date too.”

She sauntered over to the cribs she’s had her eye on since yesterday that had a little sleeping boy inside. She brushed her hand on his supple cocoa-colored cheek. She took a minute to admire the sleeping newborn, his tiny soft lips, his cute light blue hat which covered a head of curly hair. His form was only covered by the hat and diaper, giving her a clear view of his tiny nipples.

Mary carefully removed the diaper from his body, not wanting to disturb the little angel’s slumber. Beneath it she saw an absolute treasure. A massive penis, bigger than any of her past boyfriends, probably a whole eight inches long and two inches wide. Ever since she changed his diaper for the first time yesterday, she craved it more than anything in her life. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do anything about it with her coworkers all around her. But she did use her lunch break to masturbate in a bathroom stall, imagining herself being impaled by the little baby.

Today she was prepared. She made sure she had an extra-long shift in the nursery and made sure nobody would be coming in for the rest of the time she was there. She also neglected to wear panties, making it easier to access this little boy’s penis as soon as possible.

The sight of his member made Mary’s mouth water. She carefully reached her hand over the crib and grasped the penis in her hand. The baby squirmed a bit, but there were no signs of consciousness, so Mary didn’t stop. She moved her hand up and down his hairless girth. She marveled at the fact a boy so young could have such a big penis that made her hornier than she’s ever been in her life. The dick twitched slightly in her hand and she couldn’t resist wrapping her lips around it, her hands wrapping around what she couldn’t fit in.

Mary moved her head along the soft penis, swirling her tongue around the head. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. The boy stirred in his sleep, letting out little whimpers that caused Mary to open her eyes and freeze her movements, penis still in her mouth. When she looked at the boy, she saw that he was squirming a lot, and then she felt the dick in her mouth get hard. She didn’t even know that boys this young could get hard but the thought made her even more aroused.

The sensations seemed to be too much for the child and he opened his eyes, awake and curious about his surroundings. Mary didn’t move though, just analyzing the boy’s reactions. He didn’t cry like she thought he would, so she cautiously moved her head up and down the dick again, eyes never leaving the child. She saw that the boy was whimpering again, but only due to the pleasure he was receiving. He writhed in his crib but did not try to get away from Mary. He seemed to even want more. She smirked slightly around the cock.

_‘Oh, he was born to be my little plaything’_

She released his cock with a slight pop and moved to pick him up out of the crib. She cooed at him a little bit before placing him on the ground. The boy looked at her curiously as she leaned over his body. Mary leaned in and kissed the little baby on the mouth, wasting no time in inserting her tongue. Again, the boy didn’t cry. He just laid there and accepted what was happening, making Mary moan against his mouth, grinding her unclothed pussy against his hard, long cock.

Mary pulled her mouth away from his and finally did what she wanted to do all day. She grabbed the baby’s dick and inserted it into her cunt. She moaned very loudly at the feeling of fullness. She looked down at the child and saw he had his eyes closed in pleasure. She smiled and started bouncing up and down on the cock, hands laying flat on the ground on both sides of the baby boy’s head.

She didn’t hold back any moans or screams. She decided if anyone were to actually show up, it’d be worth it. She knew that she wouldn’t ever take this moment back, no woman in her right mind would. She would bet millions of dollars that as soon as this baby went home with his mom, she wouldn’t be able to resist his monster cock.

Mary bounced and bounced and bounced, not holding back whatsoever because she knew the newborn beneath her was enjoying this. She even felt him try to return her thrusts. She loved that this one-day-old kid was so eager for pussy.

Eventually she succumbed to the sensations and came all over the cock. The boy let out a small cry as he also came. Mary had a dazed smile on her face as she reveled in the feeling of the baby’s cum coating her insides.

Eventually she lifted herself from the child’s penis, the emptiness making her feel lonely. She cleaned herself and the baby up and put the little boy back in his crib. He went back to sleep almost instantly, making a gentle smile appear on Mary’s face. She knew then that she’ll never go back to adult cock. Even if most newborns didn’t have the same size penis as this one, the euphoria of having a baby cum inside of her was a feeling she could never come back from. She was happy that she was a nurse because now she can fuck as many newborns as she wants.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
